


rumchata

by neutralize



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize/pseuds/neutralize
Summary: She feels Ino stiffen in her grasp and for a split second, Sakura thinks,oh, fuck.For once, it's Sakura, not Ino, that's had too much to drink.





	rumchata

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on Tumblr; that post can be found [here](http://neutralizing.tumblr.com/post/159962264476/sakuino-why-would-i-ever-choose-him-over-you). SakuIno should have been endgame, just saying. /Kanye shrug

“Please, he was _totally_ checking you out,” Sakura tells Ino, snickering when the blond rolls her eyes in disgust. “You’d have to be blind to not see it.”

“If Sai’s the one creeping on me, then yeah, I think I’d prefer to be blind,” Ino mutters; Sakura laughs, sharp, loud and bawdy, and Ino haphazardly slaps a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. “It’s like, 3 in the morning right now - you’re gonna wake up everyone on the street, Sakura!”

They wobble through Konoha’s dimly lit streets - they’re going to be feeling just how a big rager tonight has been in a matter of hours, but for now, Sakura feels bubbly, warm and uninhibited, if unsteady on her feet. In one hand she carries her ruined pair of sandals, and the other has a grip on Ino’s wrist. She manages to quiet herself, but is still chuckling. “But if it were the other way around, you’d be screaming at the top of your lungs and telling me to join you in your caterwauling.”

“Probably,” Ino admits. “But I’m not as drunk as you are.”

Sakura shrugs, unperturbed - she’s seen Ino far more shitfaced than she currently is. “Well… thanks for taking your drunk ass friend home.” A beat, then: “Sorry I cockblocked you and Kiba, though. He looked kind of gross, though, so bullet dodged.”

She feels Ino stiffen in her grasp and for a split second, Sakura thinks, _oh, fuck_.

Ino remains silent and an unreadable expression crosses her face. And panic, the sort of the panic that sobers up someone in an instant, runs through Sakura like a wave - Kiba had been trying to get at Ino for weeks, and Ino hadn’t been sure but decided to give him a chance at the party, and here is Sakura, big forehead and mouth evidently, joking about it when the hookup didn’t happen. Sakura briefly wonders what Ino is going to do next; but maybe it’s the booze or Ino realizes something poignant, because she sees Ino’s expression shift from sudden stiffness, to something… decidedly tender.

Ino stops walking. Sakura, still hanging to her, loses her footing a bit, stumbling forward, but Ino catches her before she falls. Sakura begins to mumble a thanks when Ino pulls her close, and stares, clear-eyed.

“Why,” she says, “would I ever choose him over you?” And then Ino kisses her - half on the lips, half on the cheek, dry but tasting chapstick sweet. Sakura’s mouth hangs slightly open, and Ino has to reach up to shut it herself, before sticking out a tongue playfully.

“… okay, but,” Sakura begins to mumble, but trails off. This time it’s Ino's laugh, smug but mostly happy in the way only she can manage, that cuts through the night.


End file.
